


Bloody Fine Chocolate

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Chocolate, Extra Treat, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: When a handsome and somewhat eccentric stranger comes into George's chocolate shop with a rather odd request, George is tempted to try a very unusual sweet-making technique!





	Bloody Fine Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaintlyMacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/gifts).



> Dear FaintlyMacabre, I loved the look of your prompts so I knew I just had to try to write you something. I hope you enjoy this quirky little treat! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

“This,” George muttered as he finally became satisfied that the dark chocolate hearts in the moulds were ready at last, “had better not turn out to be a bloody mess!”

Rolling his eyes at his own bad pun, the frazzled chocolatier busied himself with checking on the temperature and texture of the bowl of cows’ blood which he had managed to procure just in the nick of time from a butcher friend, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He had no idea how he was going to pull this feat of confectionery-making off, short of complex magic which of course he knew nothing about (and after having been swindled out of a hundred pounds by Witch Weatherby three years ago for a simple love spell, George was never going to seek her assistance again). Backing down from such a unique challenge was out of the question, he told himself as he wondered whether or not to add a touch of edible red glitter to the product when it was finished at last. Even if he had to stay up for the entire night to complete his task, George was determined to make these strange sweets the most delectable and attractive things he had ever created!

Deciding in favour of the glitter and fetching it down from a nearby shelf, George struggled to believe for what must have been the hundredth time that it was pride in his work keeping him so focussed. It was nothing at all to do with how handsome and charming Mr Roussimoff was! Such a notion was preposterous, and hardly becoming of a professional, even though, George had to admit, Mr Roussimoff was indeed very handsome, and by far the most charming individual George had ever met.

It was those piercing dark eyes, and that deep, seductive voice with an accent that seemed to belong to several European countries all at once that had set George’s heart fluttering and the heated colour rushing to his face in a most unseemly manner when the exotic gentleman had first appeared in Bonbon Bliss mere moments after sunset, just before the shop was about to close. He had not even seemed to enter by the doorway at all – George would have been willing to swear on the Bible, if he had been a believer, that he had not even heard the bell ring or the door shut. Mr Roussimoff was simply standing there in front of George, bowing low and introducing himself before flinging a large handful of golden coins upon the counter and engaging George in the most fascinating of conversations.

Before he could even get a word in edgewise, George had found himself standing there enthralled while Vladimir (Mr Roussimoff had told George that he could call him Vladimir, even though they had only just met) regaled him with thrilling tales of travel all around the world. Vladimir seemed to know by some uncanny instinct all the topics which would capture George’s attention and allay any fears or doubts George might have about the unusual request that Vladimir was about to make.

“Blood-flavoured chocolates, you say? Certainly, Mr Rou – I mean, Vladimir,” George had almost choked out after a silence of nearly a minute. 

It was not what Vladimir had asked for that was so shocking, but the difficulty of concocting such a complicated thing that left George feeling like the wind had been taken out of his sails.

George had immediately and correctly guessed his visitor’s true nature as soon as Vladimir made his sudden appearance. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that the sign on his shop’s window said “Come In” rather than “Open”? He was not the slightest bit afraid of Vladimir; for despite the myths that circulated amongst ignorant folk he was aware vampires did not kill, as they needed only a little blood to survive. And as they were born, not made, George knew that Vladimir could never transform him into another creature of the night.

“Splendid!” Vladimir had cried, clapping his hands with an almost childlike delight. “I shall return at the same time tomorrow evening, my dear George, to marvel at your exquisite skill!”

And Vladimir actually bent to kiss George’s hand, as if George were an aristocratic lady instead of a middle-aged, middle-class businessman, and vanished as swiftly and mysteriously as he had arrived.

It took quite some time for George to fill the brittle chocolate shells with blood before putting them aside to set, all the while concentrating on the intricacies of his task with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. He would not allow himself to think even once, he told himself firmly, of Vladimir’s lush curly hair that would feel so glorious to run his fingers through, or of the way that Vladimir’s lightly muscled frame filled out his impeccably tailored silk suit. And he would certainly not permit himself to go weak at the knees at the sensual, almost purring way that Vladimir had pronounced the words “my dear George!”

Nevertheless, there was one temptation George was utterly unable to resist.

Before completing the very last piece of chocolate, he pricked the tip of his left forefinger with his sharpest knife and let a single drop of his own blood fall into the mixture in the shell. Not to _force_ the desired outcome, of course, but to stir Vladimir's interest towards tasting a little more... to give a suggestion to this enticing vampire that any amorous attentions would be wholeheartedly reciprocated... .

Although Witch Weatherby was notorious for her overcharging, her love spells worked like the proverbial charm, George thought as he surveyed his handiwork with a proud, almost wicked smile on his face.


End file.
